Guilty Freedom
by SecretBeauty-NM-LM
Summary: When Lucius gets called forth by the Ministry of Magic on being a Death Eater, Narcissa will go to no ends to defend her husband. Even blackmailing the Minister himself. PLEASE review!


----Boldly Narcissa strode through the Ministry of Magic. Her head held up high and her

Uncaring demeanor flawless. She had just received a post that Lucius was taken to Azkaban

after being caught performing dark acts of a most serious nature. Ignoring the calls of the

secretary that Mr.Fudge was in a meeting, she flung open the Minister of Magic's office doors.

"Yes! Seven arrested! Isn't that great!" Fudge was sitting by the fire, conversing by floo with

three heads. Two Narcissa didn't recognize but the third she did. Igor Karkaroff. The head of

Karkaroff acknowledged Narcissa and turned away with guilt.

"Yes, and then," the Minister continued on too excited in his glory to notice anything else, but Karkaroff brought his attention to Narcissa,

then turned back away from her glare that spoke traitor.

"Ah! Mrs. Malfoy! How good to see you,"

"You mind?" She snapped at the heads in the fire.

They slowly faded out.

"Mrs. Malfoy I was in a very important meeting,"

"Yes I know. Flouting that you ruined many lives is a very important thing to brag about." Her

Eyes were like ice, staring him down, daring him to brag any more. Especially while she was

present.

"Release him," her voice flat.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I mean,"

"Mrs. Malfoy you know I can't do that. He was found guilty."

"No he wasn't. You just presume him guilty. I'm surprised at you Fudge," her voice was short

and not out of the area of turning into shouting.

Fudges features pulled, trying to figure what she was getting at.

"Don't you remember your father?"

His face grew pale. Narcissa just sneered.

"Yes you do don't you? He was under the Imperius Curse. Killed your mother and brother did

he not? You managed to get away by hiding in the dumbwaiter and reporting him, then

running to neighbors," she could tell remembering that night was painful for him.

"When they dragged him into Azkaban that night, kicking and wailing he

kept saying that he was under the Imperius Curse and that he loved his wife and child very

much," she leaned closer to him. "But it was too late by the time he was discovered to really

be under the curse, remember? How would you like to have another event like that on your

conscious? Do you really wish to inflict that on my conscious? On my son's conscious?

Remember Fudge," she opened the doors to his office. "You were once that son," when his

haunted face stared back at her she smirked, "Have a nice night." With that she closed the

doors.

----At the Ministry's entrance she looked up at the monitor that over looked the parking lot.

The press was over abundant, shoving each other to get a good spot along the ropes to

photograph Narcissa.

Being a golden family of society, Lucius and Narcissa were used to being overwhelmed

with press and false accusations in papers, usually under Rita Skeeter's column.

"Shit," she hissed.

Taking her powder out of her hand bag and applying it to her face. Though her porcelain skin

Really didn't need it, she would not tolerate looking anything less than exceptional. Especially

since she was going to be photographed. Putting on her cool air of supremacy, she walked

with her head held high out to her magiked car.

"Mrs. Malfoy! Is it true your husband is actually really short!" One reporter shouted out, quill

And pad ready.

"No. It is true that you are an incompetent fool," she spat back, walking on. Arriving at her

car, the press flooded all around. She was just in the mood that running over a few of them

with her car would prove no big deal. She stared the engine and put her foot to the

accelerator, some moved others didn't, she put the car in drive and drove. At least three press

members toppled over and rolled to the ground. One man hobbled around on one foot.

She hoped she ran over his foot.

----Arriving back at the manor, she tossed her keys into a bowl by the door and slammed the

door behind her. She let out a cry of anguish and she felt tears begin to prick at the back of her eyes.

"Lucius…" she cried into her hands.

--Curled up by the fire with her book, she couldn't concentrate. The thought of Lucius being

Locked up in Azkaban was unbearable.

That Potter kid, she thought with contempt. He'll get what's coming to him some day.

Deciding not to do anything herself because of where it landed her husband and other

followers of the Dark Lord.

Thinking of Lucius, she began another fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"Mistress Malfoy," a small voice piped up. She looked up to see Dobby standing in the

doorway.

"Here," he pulled out a kerchief. She silently accepted it. Dobby didn't expect anything

different. Dabbing under her eyes she tried to stop.

Surely she would have to go to a hearing on Lucius's behalf tomorrow, and if not, the following

day, and she didn't want her eyes to be all puffy. About to attempt to read her book, the fire

began to pop and glow green.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered at the image of Karkaroff in the fire.

"Narcissa please, just listen,"

"I have nothing to say to you,"

"Good, then maybe you'll shut up a minute to hear me out?" He couldn't help but smile at the

look of shock on her face.

"I know it is my fault that your husband is suspected of being a Death

Eater in the first place, but I think I can help you out."

"If the way you helped my husband before is any hint of how you may help him now, I wish

you dead!"

He laughed. "Touche' dear. But I can get your husband off and you two can go and live far

away. I will see to it that you are safe."

"What do you intend to do? You can't break into Azkaban or use magic. So what next

genius!"

She knew she was being a little much, but this was her husband they were discussing.

"Just trust me."

"Karkaroff, what--"

He was gone.

Thinking over all possible solutions to their little predicament, she could find none that would

work or that didn't have a loop hole.

"Please hurry Karkaroff."

Tears began to fall again.

----Two days had gone by and still nothing about Lucius or Karkaroff. Giving up hope, she put

On her best robes and made sure her hair and make-up was perfection to the highest degree.

She wanted to show all that a Malfoy will over come anything.

Fastening her hat with pins she tilted it to the side.

The hat was a gift from Lucius for her birthday. It was black with dark green ribbon around

the bowl, and a black feather with shiny green strands through it. She was sure this would

make Lucius feel a lot happier than he was in his cell with those Dementors around.

Grabbing her keys she was off to the hearing.

--The room was busy with chatter and somewhat dimly lit. Small torches were lit all around,

flickering from the small draft that ran through the room.

The Minister of Magic took his seat at the judges podium, when he caught Narcissa's eye.

Her eyes repeated their conversation from a few days

before. She saw him blanch white and bang his gavel to begin the session.

"Bring forth Lucius Malfoy," a heavy clang sounded, followed by chains and Lucius entered, his

clothes tattered and his beautiful hair knotted. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, but as

if he suffered from nightmares. But Narcissa was happy to see that he managed to still look

somewhat impressive and hold some authority.

"Lucius Rafe Malfoy," Fudges voiced called out.

"You stand before The Council with charges of being a Death Eater and performing acts of

dark matters. How do you plead?"

The room went silent.

Narcissa could tell that many people waited a long time to hear his self verdict.

He scanned the room, hoping to see her face in the crowed. About to give up hope he

saw her. His beautiful ever loving wife.

He gave a discreet smile when he noticed that she was wearing his hat that he had given her. She returned the same smile and notified, in their knowing

way, that she loved him.

He lifted his chin in challenge, "No guilty."

Many people voiced their disbelief that he would claim such a thing.

Narcissa looked around. Oh how many enemies she had just gained.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Fudge banged his gavel. "Innocent until proven guilty."

She stared at one man in particular until she noticed the unmistakably tall form of Igor

Karkaroff sitting just behind him. He kept his expressions unreadable and just gave her a nod.

He was going to do something during the hearing.

"Now we may hear a few words from his wife, Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa stood.

"Narcissa Anne Malfoy. Do you swear on your husband's soul, against the

Dementors Kiss, that you will be nothing but honest in your testament?"

"I do."

A few people sniggered. She just ignored them and continued on.

"May I remind you all about the story about our very own Minister of Magic, who has

witnessed such a similar care before? As you all know, the Imperius Curse is a big thing that

seems to be going on with many witches and wizards who have done the Dark Lords deeds

before. This happened to your father Cornelius. But as we all know it was too

late to change his fate. The Dark Lord had your father killed because he was Minister of Magic

and held quite some power and authority for the good of things. Seeing this as a threat he

made sure he was killed, but not before making him suffer and his family. So," she clasped

her hand together. "Why not just forget this little misunderstanding. I think we all agree that

you don't need another one of those under your belt," she sneered as the council gasped and

Fudge grew slightly red.

Lucius suppressed a laugh.

His love for his wife was at it's highest at that moment. "Mrs. Malfoy, you can and will be

Charged with disorderly conduct of this hearing if you don't mind your tongue!"

"You told me to be honest so I was," she sat, leaning back in her seat.

About to speak, a small man came running into the room.

"Dementors! They won't listen! They're all over the Ministry!"

Just as he finished he dove just in time as the heavy doors of the room burst open and

Dementors came flying in, taking in everyone's good thoughts. Black smoke soon ensued and

through the confusion and the miserable moans of the unhappy, Narcissa

heard Karkaroff call out.

"Narcissa! Down here! Hurry!" She leapt over the stand to the hearing floor and held onto

Lucius and Karkaroff as Karkaroff apperated them out of there.

----Fumbling to the ground behind Malfoy Manor. Lucius breathed in the fresh air and enjoyed

The sight of home. "I will go now," Karkaroff announced and took his leave.

"Lucius," Narcissa sobbed.

"Oh God. Narcissa!" He embraced her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Luicus we have to go," she said pulling away, her face streaked with tears.

"Narcissa I,"

"NO! No! We're leaving! We'll send Draco a post. He'll know what to do. We have to pack what

we can."

At that moment the Dark Mark shot up in the sky, illuminating the dismal grey of the

afternoon.

Though the mark was up, Lucius's mark didn't burn.

He looked at Narcissa.

"They're after me," he said, fear riddling his face.

Narcissa shrieked in horror and hurried them up to the house.

Charming the bedroom door as best as she could to hold back anyone that may try and burst

in at that moment, she flung open her wardrobe door and began throwing clothes in a suite

case, which magically folded and arranged them neatly.

Lucius just stood there, as she packed his clothes too.

"Damnit Lucius!" She stomped over to him.

"I will NOT leave here with out you! Love can break any spell! Love can over come anything!

And without you, I have nothing left to love."

"You have Draco,"

"Lucius! He's not you! You are the man that I took an oath before that I will love you forever. I

stand by that vow more than ever before now! Lucius, will you stand by _your_ vow?"

Her eyes looked pleading and on the verge of shutting down.

Lucius looked behind him out the window. He could see the black cloaked figures of the Death

Eaters, with their masks on and torches at hand.

"Yes," he turned back to her. "I will go with you. You my love. My life."

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

--Standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room, Draco stood staring at the note.

_Draco, _

_Your father and I are all right. We have to leave. Do NOT go back to the manor. Your_

_things are packed. You know where to go._

_Your ever loving, Mother and Father_

Draco knew exactly where to go. Only the family knew about the sanctuary manor in mid

Italy. It had been built exceptionally for such a case should the Family ever have to run.

----Lucius and Narcissa sat on the balcony just off the master suite, sipping their tea and

reading the paper. Narcissa ripped a piece off and threw it at her husband.

Hitting him in the head she laughed and he looked over at her with a mischievous smile.

Setting down his paper he picked her up and carried her off to the house.

Both laughing, both happy and both very much in love.


End file.
